


Someone Special

by islandpuffs



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Post TLJ, Stormpilot, except poe never yelled at anyone or threw a tantrum or got slapped, finn also never got slapped, finn also won his fight with phasma without her just falling off a ledge, finn gets to vent a bit, poe has a revelation, poe tells finn about the ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandpuffs/pseuds/islandpuffs
Summary: After the resistance has fled the old base to escape The First Order, everyone has a bit of downtime while they look for somewhere else to land. Finn and Poe haven't really spoken since they left. They need to catch up and end up talking about a few things, including why Poe wears a ring on his necklace.





	Someone Special

Finn woke up to the sound of Rey sleeping beside him. She was leaning against his shoulder and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. It had been two days since their last encounter with the First Order at the old resistance base. After making sure Rose was taken care of, Finn had spent most every minute since talking to Rey.

Up until she had emerged from behind those floating rocks, the last time he had even seen her was when she was thrown against a tree and slumped in the snow on the Starkiller base, unconscious in his arms. He missed her desperately. Finn thanked all the stars in the system that she was safe and that they were together again. 

They had been up for hours this past night; talking about Luke, The Jedi Temple, the dark side, The Resistance, Canto Bight, Kylo Ren, The General, Rose, Paige, Poe...there was so much. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep. 

_Poe._

Between all of the rush to escape the First Order, making sure Rose wasn’t dead, and catching up with Rey, Finn hadn’t really gotten a chance to actually see Poe since they boarded the Falcon. Of course he had made sure that Rey met him and that he was safely on board, but they had not spoken much.

Finn raised his arm from Rey’s shoulder, settled her onto the couch and left her to rest. No doubt she really needed it.

He got up and made his way across the main deck.  
\--------

BB-8 chirped their tales of heroism to Poe as he scrubbed and polished the droid. 

“Oh yeah? You took out a bunch of ‘em I bet.”

After a mission, Poe usually took time to clean them and make sure all their systems were functioning properly. However, so much had happened so quickly recently. They hadn’t had any real down time until now. BB-8 continued to beep excitedly.

“So are you sure you got rid of all those gold pieces? The resistance could really use the extra funds right now.”

Poe laughed as the droid wiggled and beeped with certainty.

“Alright buddy, we’re almost done. Sounds like you took good care of Rose and Finn though.”

_Finn._

Poe hadn’t had a chance to really talk to him once things settled down. But he knew that Finn would want to catch up with Rey, so he gave him his space and occupied himself with checking in on the other pilots, the General and BB-8.

It was then that Poe heard footsteps approaching from around the corner.

\-------

With the entirety of what was left of the resistance squeezed into the Millennium Falcon, there wasn't much space for privacy. People were resting, talking and crying all within the same spaces.

Poe had gone to the back part of the ship so he would have room to sit down and scrub BB-8 of all the debris they’d gathered since Jakku. It was the dead end of a hallway that was mostly occupied with boxes of broken ship parts. His jacket lay on the floor with droid cleaning tools spread on top of it. Most of his own supplies were lost back on the resistance flag ship, so he had to wander around the falcon and ask others for things he could use.

It only took Finn a couple of minutes asking around to see if anyone had seen Poe; it wasn't hard to keep track of one another in such close quarters. He went to the back of the ship to find him and BB-8.

When Finn walked around the corner he saw Poe sitting on the floor, legs spread open with BB-8 in between. Without his jacket on, Poe’s tan shirt fit loosely around his torso. He looked softer than usual since he wasn’t stuffed into one of his few resistance uniforms.

He was adjusting the droid’s antennae when he looked up to greet Finn. 

“Hey! Finn! BB-8 and I were just talking about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn replied, leaning casually against the wall with his hands crossed in front of him. “Anything interesting?” He smiled at both of them as BB-8 began to roll towards him, beeping excitedly. 

“BB-8, you know I’ve had no time to learn droid yet, right?”

Poe smiled, “Well, first, they said they’re happy to see you.” Finn chuckled. It warmed his heart to know he could count the round droid among his new friends.

“They’re also asking how you feel, and how Rey is doing,” his smile widened until his eyes crinkled, “It looks like they’ve gotten really attached to you two.”

Finn knelt down to BB-8’s level, “I’m doing fine and I think Rey is too. She’s still sleeping in the main deck if you wanna go check on her. You look great, by the way,” he smiled, gesturing at the droid's shiny exterior. BB-8 turned and beeped something to Poe before rolling past Finn and down the hall.

“So,” Finn said, standing back up, “BB-8 tell you how they saved our lives at least twice while we were out there?”

Poe started to laugh as he gathered up all of the tools into a box. “I heard something about taking over a First Order blaster while you fought Captain Phasma?” He pulled in his legs, now sitting criss crossed on the floor, “sounds like you really looked out for each other.” He rested his arms on his thighs and leaned back onto the box behind him, closed his eyes, and let out a breath. “I'm glad.”

Finn looked at him and saw a tiredness that he could understand. They had all been through so much and catching each other up, realizing how many close calls they _actually_ had...it was pretty exhausting.

Hearing Rey talk about what she saw in that dark pit, knowing what happened to the resistance while Poe was here; part of Finn wished he could have been there with them. But he couldn't let himself forget that he had been dealing with his own problems.. 

“Yeah, me too. I'm glad we’re all oka-”

“I'm sorry you had to go back, Finn.”

Finn looked over to Poe, surprised by the interruption. 

Poe had been thinking about it since the moment Finn and Rose came to him with the plan. He knew Finn hated the First Order more than anyone in the Resistance. Everything they’ve done to the galaxy, they’ve probably done to him and more. 

_It shouldn’t have to be him._

Poe knew all the reasons why it _did_ have to be Finn. And yet...

“Twice now you've had to go back. _Twice._ You weren't _ever_ supposed to go back again. And I know you're capable of taking care of yourself and you chose to go back given the circumstances but still...” Poe trailed off, turning his gaze slowly from Finn to rest his head back again. The muscles in his face looked tense.

He wasn't wrong. Finn really _didn't_ want to go back. Both times he'd been back, it had been to protect his friends. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t fucking suck. He walked over to sit on the floor next to Poe, letting his weight press their shoulders together. The contact was welcome.

They sat like that for a moment, silent and supporting one another; staring off at nothing.   
Then Poe spoke lightly. 

“What was it like?” It felt like a stupid question.

Finn kept staring off. He had thought about it too. How despite all his best efforts, he wound up back _there._ That _impossibly_ awful place. But the funny thing was, going back isn’t what really haunted him; he did it for his friends. _His friends._ The fact that he can even feel this way about other people is something worth storming the First Order again and again for. 

“Honestly? It was awful. It was pretty bad the first time, too. The only thing really pushing me then was that I knew when I got there, I would be able to make sure Rey was safe. This time, I knew she, you, and everyone else would be safe if we succeeded. And that drove me. But then…” Finn shook his head, scrunching his face at the memory.

It wasn’t just going back that haunted him; it was the possibility of never leaving once he got there. This fear had been at the edge of his mind since the moment they came up with the plan.

“...then we got _caught._ And I was so angry and scared. Walking down that hall again was like walking through a nightmare. And you know what was the worst part? It was how familiar it all was. Knowing where to go and how things worked. Hearing the echo of footsteps in unison again. And the fact that it was almost the last thing I saw? After working so hard to escape it? I was mad. So mad, Poe.” Finn turned to look at him.

“I thought about how I would never see you all again. How I wouldn't get a chance to make enough new memories to distance myself from life with the First Order.” 

He could feel himself getting worked up. His hands were shaking by his face and he might have been yelling. Finn started trying to control his breathing. _In, out. 1, 2._ Just as he’d said to Rey the night before. He could feel Poe pressing more of his weight into him. It wasn’t to rush him, Finn could tell, but to assure him he was there and listening.

Finn let out one final, controlled breath, “It sucked. But it's over." _It’s over._

Poe’s chest grew tight with feeling while listening to Finn, his hand instinctively gripping onto his necklace for comfort. He knew the mission would have been hard for him; obviously it had to be. But to see his face shake with the recollection made Poe want to smooth away every line of anger and sorrow that scrunched into Finn's face, leaving nothing but the bright, beautiful smile that he'd seen when they first met. But nothing was that simple, of course.

Poe rested his hand on Finn's knee. “ Stars, Finn. I'm _so_ sorry.” They sat there a moment, supporting each other's weight and listening to the sounds of their breaths. 

“What about you, Poe? How are you holding up?” 

They had already spoken briefly about what happened to the Resistance bombers when Finn first woke up. They had gone back to Poe’s room so that Finn could borrow some clothes. At the time, they thought the threat to be gone, so they took their time. Poe told Finn where Rey was and about the bombers, but Poe was being called to the main bridge before he could really get into how he was feeling about it. So much more has happened since then, too.

Poe began to roll the chain of his necklace between his fingers, his face tensing up. “I’m better now. Not great, but better.” Poe’s hand still rested on Finn’s leg. Finn placed his hand on top of Poe’s.

“I understand if you don’t want to get into it now.” He curled his fingers under Poe’s palms to hold him a bit tighter.

Poe smiled slightly, letting a breath huff out his nose. Finn saw right through him. 

“Thanks, Finn.” Poe was happy that Finn understood. Of course he’s feeling things. They had lost so many people, so many _friends._ And he wanted to open up to Finn about it now, he really did. But after so many years in war, as much as he hates it, he’s had to get used to processing things quickly and on his own. This was especially true for leaders in the Resistance. There are times when battles or danger are only a couple of hours apart. If they sat vulnerable and broken after every loss, the First Order would swallow them alive.

The moments of reprieve for Resistance leaders were few and far between.They had to hold strong for the sake of everyone else. So sometimes, it took Commander Poe Dameron a while to realize when a true moment of peace, a moment to grieve, was there.

“We can talk about it later, if you want.” Finn pushed Poe gently with his shoulders. “I’ll be around.”

Poe looked at Finn and smiled, thankful. “And I _am_ glad for that. That you’re here. Safe.” 

“Me too,” Finn began to smile as well. He gave Poe’s hand a final squeeze before relaxing his grip again. Poe’s muscles relaxed as well.

“You were right though, at least it's all over now. Maybe we can finally get a break.” He tried to pull one of his usual toothy grins, but he was tired and could only manage a soft smile.

“Maybe so,” Finn started, tone perking up a bit. “ _Unless_ one of you gets into trouble within the next few days and I have to come make sure you're okay. And knowing you and Rey, that's actually pretty likely.” Poe gently nudged Finn with his elbow as they laughed softly. 

Finn loved this. He loved that he could have _this_ ; a familiar contact that made him feel welcome. He had it with Rey and he had it with Poe too. They were both more than he could have ever hoped to find when he ran.

Poe could have said no. He could have not trusted him; just another stormtrooper trap probably. But he _did_. And something in Poe’s eyes made Finn trust him too. 

“Ya know, it takes some real special people to get me to go back. But honestly, I’d do it again if it meant you all would be safe. And I mean that.”

Finn was incredible. After everything he's been through with the First Order, he still went back and would go back if it meant the safety of others. 

_Literally how can anyone be this good and selfless?_

Poe smiled at Finn and gently squeezed his knee, “I really hope you won't have to.” He released Finn's leg and his necklace at once, resting his arms back to his own thighs. 

Finn noticed the movement and saw, for the first time, the necklace around Poe’s neck. It looked makeshift, as if the jewelry was repurposed. There was a chain, with something tied at the end. Finn remembered Rose’s necklace then. 

“What's that?” He asked, gesturing towards Poe’s neck. “I mean obviously it's a necklace but, what's it for?”

Poe glanced curiously at Finn, “what makes you think it's for something?”

Finn shrugged lightly, “Rose has something like it. She and Paige both had one and it was to help them feel close, even when they weren't. I was wondering if this was something like that.”

Poe lifted the ring of his necklace in his hand and regarded it a moment. “Hm...it’s sort of like that, yeah.” He smiled gently at it, “It was my mother’s, the ring I mean. And since she's gone, it does help to keep her close.” 

Finn watched Poe smile at the ring. He'd never had anything like that himself, except, maybe now, that jacket that Poe had given him. Just a little something to remind you that someone cares for you. 

“Can I...see it?” Finn asked reluctantly.

Poe hesitated for a second before taking the necklace from around his neck, “Sure,” he said warmly. Finn held out his hand as Poe dropped the ring into his palm, letting the chain fall down in a spiral. Finn handled the ring gently, turning it over a few times to see it from all angles.

Poe was a bit mesmerized. He watched as Finn handled the ring delicately, as if he could somehow harm it. He had never let anyone else hold his mother's ring before; it was simply designed and could easily be lost or mistaken for another. But he trusted Finn not to let anything happen to it.

“It’s beautiful,” Finn said. His eyes were soft and sincere. “Was this her favorite one?” Finn was curious to know why this particular ring was special. It was lovely in its simplicity, but definitely not the most expensive ring around.

Poe glanced at the ring, “I guess it may have been, but that's not why I kept it. It's actually her wedding ring.” Finn looked over to Poe and found his eyes staring softly at the ring in his own hands. “So I _am_ saving it to keep her close. But...” Poe let a light breath escape as he began to blush a bit. He’d talked about what his future plans for the ring were before, so why was he suddenly shy about it? 

“But one day, I hope to share it with someone else. Someone special.” 

Finn watched the way he looked at it; his eyes and nose scrunching as he smiled. He had seen Poe smile before, sure, whenever he was joking with the other pilots or taking off in his X-Wing. But only a few of them had been this...sweet. When they decided to fly out of the First Order together, when they found each other alive again, when Finn woke up just a couple days ago. Finn thought that smile was beautiful. 

Poe was still looking at the ring. He remembered his mother; the way she used to hold his hand over the controls of a grounded X-Wing. Her ring used to feel cold against his small hands. He’d be happy to see someone wear it again. 

Time passed and Poe realized he was still staring. 

“Sorry.” Poe was chuckling softly. “That must sound really cheesy.”

When he met Finn’s gaze again, he was staring directly at Poe, hands still gingerly holding the ring. 

“Not at all.” Finn’s voice was soft.

They were close, Poe realized, shoulders still pressed together. It was comforting to have Finn there; to know they were both safe again. He had been worried the entire time Finn was gone. He wanted nothing more than to go with him, especially back to that awful place. But Finn insisted. 

_They'll recognize you. You've been caught before and you're well known to be with the resistance. Most of the people there don't recognize me outside my helmet anyway. It's fine._

Poe really took in the sight of Finn then. His eyes were so fixed on his own that Poe couldn't look away. His face held so much to admire. His skin looked dark and soft, his nose, cheeks, lips, eyes; all perfect.

He didn't want to imagine him having to grimace through wearing that armor or any uniform the First Order had. He wanted to imagine him relaxed, walking casually around the ship, talking to Rey and BB-8, flashing that big smile of his that took up his whole face when he laughed, wearing resistance attire that, incidentally, used to belong to Poe; The way he was now. 

Finn looked down at the ring again. He lifted it in his fingers, regarding it for a moment before handing it back to Poe. 

“Thanks for sharing that with me, Poe. It's really beautiful. Not just the ring, but the whole--everything.” 

Poe hesitated again to take it from him, but he did. He pulled the necklace over his head, letting the ring fall on his chest.

Poe opened his mouth to speak when there were calls from the main deck for everyone to come up; they had found somewhere to land. Before he could speak, Finn was standing up and brushing off his pants. He held his hand out to Poe.

Poe stared at Finn’s hand before smiling and taking it, letting the other man pull him to his feet. Their hands lingered there together for a moment before Finn threaded their fingers and lead them down the hall together. 

As they walked, Poe glanced down at their hands and lifted the ring from his chest again. 

_I've always wondered if the size could be adjusted._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first time I've done this and now it's done! I hope you enjoyed it and that it was sufficient in content? lol I will probably do something else eventually?


End file.
